


The demon Crashes with the Catboy

by PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Possession, Smut, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane/pseuds/PhoenixFireAndSanelyInsane
Summary: It's mating season for demons. One decides to use Crash as a host to take care of his heat, and it just so happens that he has an eye on a certain cat loving hero...(WARNING: CONTAINS CONSENSUAL NON-CON, DON'T READ IF THAT'S A TRIGGER FOR YOU)





	The demon Crashes with the Catboy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now before anyone tries to kill me, I wrote this years ago as a contest entry for a NSFW TA!SS! tumblr blog, and while it's not my best work, it damn near kills me when any of my works are lost, which this likely will be thanks to the new ban the motherfucking sons of bitches who run that site have put into place, so I'm bringing it here simply so I don't lose it. I'm not exactly proud of it, but rereading it has made me want to work harder so I write much better works than this piece of shit.
> 
> Now for the part people probably want to kill me for: THIS IS NOT RAPE!
> 
> I define "non-con" in fiction as both parties ARE consenting, and they both know it, but one partner (the "bottom/sub") won't admit it and kind of is like "c'mon not now go away", but they don't mean it and they eventually drop the act and just enjoy themselves. To me, it's different from "rapeplay" (rape fantasy) as the bottom/sub never acts scared or anything, just a bit stubborn (how much "a bit" is depends on the personality of the bottom/sub). This was my first attempt at writing that, and I am 100% willing to admit I did it poorly (and did an even worse job explaining it because I was dumb). I am leaving it exactly as it was originally posted, though I'm considering overhauling it at a later point in time when I've finished up my current projects to make it better, and it will be uploaded as a second chapter to this and will be labeled as the revamped version.
> 
> Please don't hate me for being a dumb teenage writer (I think I was only like 15ish). If you've read any of my recent works, you know I've seriously improved. I mean, I actually use somewhat proper formatting now instead of mini text walls (paragraphs)!

_**A/N:**  The sex will be forceful, and non-con at the beginning. So fair warning to look away now if you don’t like that. No, it’s not rape. I just want to make that clear. The non-con part is one forcing himself on the other, and after a moment the other gets over it and gives in. If you’re brave, go ahead and read it to find out more._

**SOMEWHERE, IN A LOCAL CITY PARK…**

Crash smiled as he walked through the park. The Aquabats had decided to hang out at the park, and had asked him to go get everyone an ice cream cone. Eaglebones had written down what everyone wanted for him so he could remember what to get. “I can do this! I have the order right here on this piece of-hey! Come back here!” The paper had blown out of his hand and was headed towards the dark, scary looking woods on the far side of the park. He chased after it, managing to trip and fall five times as he did.

The bassist wandered around in the trees, looking for the small piece of paper. He jumped when he felt something tug on his shorts, looking around with wide eyes. “H-Hello? Is anyone there?” A black mist started floating in front of him, causing him to whimper. “If someone’s there, I’m just getting my list and then I’ll be leaving!” His body froze as the mist slowly swirled around him. “H-Hey! Why can’t I move?!” He started glowing as his body tried to grow, but couldn’t do so.

“You’ll do nicely…” a rough voice hissed. Crash whimpered loudly. “SOMEONE HELP ME!” he yelled as the mist flew into his body. He fell to the ground, convulsing violently as his mind was overtaken. The bassist’s eyes went from their usual playful orange to a demonic red, teeth getting sharper as well. He let out a blood-curdling scream, going limp a moment later. After a few minutes, the large body started to move. “ **Yes, this body is perfect! Now I just need a partner…** ” it said as is slowly got up.

‘ _Hey, what’s going on here?! Why can’t I control my body?!_ ’ Crash yelled in his mind. “ **Because I’ve taken over control for a bit. Don’t worry, it’s only until I mate with someone.** “ ‘ _Mate with someone?! What do you mean?!_ ’ The intruder chuckled. “ **You know, mate as in have sex? I thought humans were supposed to know that.** ” ‘ _Y-You’re gonna use me?! But I’ve been saving myself! What are you?!_ ’ “ **A demon.** “ That was the only answer the bassist got as the demon took his body out to the street.

He tried to fight it, but the entity was too powerful. It had full control over him. “ **Let’s just test out these powers of yours, hm?** ” Crash’s body glowed blue as it grew to twice his normal height, then shrunk to half his height. ‘ _Wait, how’d you do that? I’ve never been able to shrink!_ ’ “ **Maybe if you could control your damn emotions, you could!** “ Crash gasped. ‘ _You just said a bad word! You’re gonna get my mouth washed out!_ ’ The demon chuckled, his voice only sounding a bit rougher and deeper than that of the bassist.

He stood still for a moment, trying to sense a suitable ‘mate’ somewhere nearby. He soon picked up an arousing scent, licking his lips before running in the direction his nose told him to go. He ignored the owner of his temporary body screaming at him in their mind, instead focusing on finding the owner of that irresistable scent. After a good fifteen minutes of running, the demon stopped and sniffed at the air. He walked towards an alley, hearing a voice that seemed to be coming from the same one the scent was.

"Watch the claws! They still hurt y’know!” the voice said, obviously belonging to a male. The demon crept up to the alley entrance, watching. The man was dressed like a black cat, with two kittens purring by his feet. “I know Femme, but I’m not a scratching post.” he said when one of the kittens mewed at him. The demon ran up behind him and grabbed him, then teleported away to the darkest and most private part of the forest he came from. Once the man was free, he whipped around to glare at his captor.

“Crash, what the hell man! Why’d you kidnap me? And since when can you teleport?!” He backed into a tree as the large body moved closer to him. “ **What is your name, human?** ” “Really, you big idiot? I’m Catboy!” “ **Catboy…I like it.** ” He pinned Catboy to the tree, enjoying the nervous look on his face. “G-Get off!” He made a yowling noise when lips were suddenly forced against his own, trying to push the larger man off to no avail. A large hard ran down his side, making him shudder.

Catboy would never admit it, but he was slightly turned on at being dominated so roughly. Though he still fought, because like hell he’d go down without a good fight! He struggled, trying to get free as the demon’s lips moved to his neck, biting down. He yelped and purred quietly. He purred louder when the demon bit down harder and started sucking, fully intending to leave a mark. “Shit…” the feline-like man moaned softly. The demon smirked and ground into him, grabbing his hips hard. Crash whimpered, wishing he could stop this.

‘ _Please, stop it! I’m not ready for this yet!_ ’ ’ **Well, you’re not doing it, I am. But with your body.** ’ Crash cried out in frustration as he heard the dark cackle from the beast that had possessed him. Catboy was purring loudly as he was felt up and bit in a few places. His pants were suddenly ripped off and a hot mouth was around his hard cock. “OH! Oh god!” The demon sucked him off, digging his claws into the man’s hips. “Nngh! More!” After a moment, the demon pulled back and smirked at the whine he got in reply.

“ **Spread your legs, _Catboy_.**“ He did as told, yelping when he was held up against the tree and felt something pressing at his entrance. "Do it! Please!” he moaned, wrapping his legs around the waist of the being holding him up. He screeched when the large erection rammed into him, and he could’ve sworn he heard someone yell out ‘no!’ from a distance. He was roughly fucked against the wood, feeling it scratch his back up through his shirt. Yet it only added to his arousal. “Crash! Fuck, go faster!”

His request was met, making him moan loudly. His moans got higher and higher in pitch the longer he was fucked. “G-Gonna c-c-c-AH!” Hot cum covered Crash’s rashgaurd and Catboy’s shirt, putting white stains on them. Crash started sobbing, begging the demon to stop or at least make it so he wouldn’t remember it all later, to which it said no. “ **You’re such a whore, I didn’t even touch your cock.** “ the demon growled, making Catboy shudder. "Wh-Whatever you say, just please don’t stop!”

He was suddenly bent over a large boulder, being pounded into hard and fast. He screeched in pleasure, body shaking as the huge cock, seemingly bigger than before, rammed straight into his prostate. “God, you feel bigger than you did a minute ago!” A dark chuckle was his reply, followed by the feeling of the hard length inside him getting bigger. “OH GOD! Since when can you even do that?!” “ **Since today.** “ Catboy sounded like a cat-turned-pornstar, his noises of pleasure only arousing the beast further.

Sharp nails dug into his hips as his cock started throbbing. “Touch me! Please!” “ **No.** ” “MASTER PLEASE!” The demon smirked and jerked him violently as he came deep inside the man. Catboy screeched, releasing hard all over the boulder. The demon pulled out and backed away, fixing the shorts on his borrowed body. “ **We should do this again during my next mating season.** ” it chuckled, walking off and leaving Catboy panting heavily over the stone. “My god…” he moaned softly, not having the energy to get up.

The demon took Crash to the edge of the trees near the icecream stand. “ **Thanks for letting me borrow your body. I suppose I do owe you for this.** “ Crash whimpered. ‘ _I didn’t agree to let you use me!_ ’ The demon snapped, the paper with the icecream list appearing in his hand. He shoved it in his shorts pocket before snapping again. “ **You now have a bit more control of your emotions, and therefore your powers. So now you should be able to make yourself shrink a bit.** ”

He left the bassist’s body, the man collapsing to the ground as his mind was trying to regain control of his body. After a few minutes, he managed to get up and sniffled, going to get the frozen treats for himself and his bandmates. Once he had all five, he went back to where they were all hanging out. “Well finally! Did you get lost or something?” MC asked. “You could say that…” he mumbled, handing out the icecream. Everyone dug in, giving Crash concerned looks when he only slowly licked at his own.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> _Yes I know this is awful I am so sorry I promise the revamp will be a lot better please don't stop being a fan because of this I'm sorry_


End file.
